Life of the Millions
by daniz
Summary: OoTP Spoilers!!! Sirius's life starting when he leaves Dumbledore's office, contacting the old crowd, order meetings, ect. new chapters soon, I promise!!! Rating for possible swearing in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: the characters, settings, ect. Are not mine.  
  
Note: I just can't believe Sirius died..man!!! how fair is that? I was expecting the ministry to have to free him. Maybe this is part of the give and take of the good v. evil theme, but Sirius has to come back soon.*everyone cross your fingers*  
  
Sirius Black felt ready to collapse. Two minutes or so ago he had been listening to his godson in Dumbledore's office. Two hours ago, he had been lying and a pumpkin patch..just waiting. Two days ago, he had been pacing about his moutainside cave, and two years ago, he had been sleeping on rocks near an unforgiving ocean.  
  
Now, he was running. Running like his life depended on it, hoping to avoid Snape. Git. Why does Dumbledore trust him? Why is he making me trust him. Where's the proof he's reformed? Sirius's mind gave a jolt.If Dumbledore had not been so open to believing him, he wouldn't have been there at all.  
  
He quickened his pace, not knowing where a bar about now and the rest had to be asleep. He started towards the statue of the witch to go to Remus's in Hogsmeade, if he was still there. He wished someone had told him something about the whereabouts of these people. It would look entirely too odd for a large dog to paw through a phone book in the middle of Hogsmeade. As he got to the statue, he glanced around and transformed. He and James had put a spell on the passageway so that all one had to do was to touch it and say 'Larrousy'. "Larrousy" whispered Sirius with another nervous glance over his shoulder. He longed for the ability to simply tap it with a wand, but , as he had no wand, that was not a possibility. In his human form, he could better rememeber where Remus was, but he had to transform again before he reached the large, wooden basement door. The shaggy black dog turned into the wonderful sweet shop to be greeted by a thousand wonderful smells at once.  
  
"Mommy!!! Mommy, look at the doggie!!" said a small girl with blonde, uneven plaits. Normally, Sirius would have enjoyed the attention, but now it was standing in his way of reaching Remus. He growled sofly, and the child's mother grabbed her by the wrist, "Honey, I don't think that dog's friendly. What about Princess at home? She misses you."  
  
This cheered the girl up, and she walked off towards the counter with her mother and a basketful of sweets. Sirius slipped out of the store with rather a lot of quietness considering him being a large dog and all. He only gave his wanted picture a small, sad glance before walking under the Honeydukes sign and onto the street.  
  
Sooo.you guys like? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I've just started up again and have started up on this fic. I'll start adding more chapters probably tomorrow or so. See you than, and hope you like. 


	2. gathering

Chapter Two- just a casual pow pow  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Hi all!!! I promised I'd update soon, so here I am.  
  
It was a warm and sticky day in Hogsmeade. Soon Sirius's thick coat was working against him. Still, he trotted along, careful as not to appear out of the ordinary. He had always enjoyed Hogsmeade, but now he knew that he had to get to Remus as soon as possible. Just beyond The Shack. Thought Sirius, heading up High Street, towards the Shrieking Shack. Last he'd heard, Remus lived just beyond there, where others were too afraid to set foot.  
As he glanced around, he saw fewer and fewer shops, all selling small, obscure objects. A few times, he saw his own picture staring back at him through the shop windows. He glanced at them with looks of pure loathing, as much as he could as a dog. He had changed so much since that picture. His hair was shorter, though tangled once again. His skin had tanned, but paled once more, and he had gained some weight and muscle only to loose it again. Well, perhaps he hadn't changed. For awhile, he had been much more like his old self. He had felt much more like his old self, but after Harry's letter, things started unraveling quickly. Now, he knew, they had completely changed for awhile, if not for good.  
He lowered his head and brought back his ears in a whine. Everything was going back to how it had been years ago. Voldemort was back at full force. Well, he thought bitterly, at least I won't be the most feared man alive anymore. He quickened his pace once more, not caring about being noticed, there were hardly any houses here anyway. The road ended as the Shrieking Shack appeared. It had always been such a pleasant site for the Marauders to meet. It therefore fit that it was possibly their final meeting place. Sirius glowered. I should have killed him. If I'd done it, he wouldn't have been able to bring back Voldemort. I am to blame. Damn, why must I always choose the wrong way? Every time I can choose between two actions, I always choose the wrong one, and it seems to end in death of innocent people.  
He was startled out of his thoughts upon reaching Remus's door. Please let him be awake. Please let him be alone. Though Sirius, wouldn't it be just his luck for someone to see him out and about the same night as Voldemort returned to his body. The house was more of a shack, he noted, in a similar state of the Shrieking Shack. It couldn't be more than one room and an entance. There were no windows, probably because of the transformations, and two doors. Sirius pawed the doorbell of the door he assumed to be the front.  
No answer. He let out five sharp barks. That had always been their code, but Remus probably didn't remember, it was so long ago. Suddenly , though, the thin wooden door creaked open and a thin, pale figure stood in front of him.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE? 


End file.
